marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
George Howe (Earth-200111)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-200111 | BaseOfOperations = Worldwide | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = U.S. Army officer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Garth Ennis; Goran Parlov | First = Punisher Vol 7 55 | Last = Punisher Vol 7 60 | HistoryText = As a young man, George Howe served in the United States Army during the Vietnam War. In the summer of 1969, his helicopter crashed near the border near Laos; the Viet-Cong soon arrived, capturing the survivors and taking them back to their base. One by one Howe's comrades were killed, their hands and feet chopped off and tossed into his bamboo cage. When it seemed that his time had come, a Marine Force Recon unit led by Captain Frank Castle attacked the village and rescued Howe. Admiring the special operations personnel for their proficiency, Howe joined the Green Berets for the remainder of the war and was among the first to be recruited into Delta Force. Almost forty years later, Howe was a Colonel in the Army's elite Delta Force. Around this time, he was tasked by a cabal of military generals to arrest Castle, who possessed incriminating evidence on the generals' involvement in Operation Barbarossa. Howe was aware of the smallest details of Barbarossa as his former son-in-law Martin Vanheim was part of the mission along with Castle that resulted in the former's death. Howe was not driven by a desire to avenge Vanheim, however; instead, he was committed to bringing Castle to justice as he felt he was a disgrace to the U.S. military for using his skills he learned in Special Forces to murder thousands in his vigilantism as the Punisher. Upon capturing Castle, Howe learned the truth of Operation Barbarossa from William Rawlins' taped confession. He then allowed Castle to kill the generals by giving him a loaded handgun, and destroys the incriminating evidence out of the belief that if exposed, the U.S. military would lose all sense of credibility. | Powers = | Abilities = George is an accomplished Special Forces soldier. He spent years with the Green Berets and then with Delta Force. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Despite being a highly-trained soldier, Howe still has all the weaknesses that a normal human being does. | Equipment = Military equipment as appropriate | Transportation = Many vehicles | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = It is unusual that despite having served in the Army for over three decades that Howe is still only a Colonel. Thirty years is typically long enough for a real-world officer to reach the rank of General. It's possible, however, that Howe was an enlisted man who gained an officer's commission later in his career; this could explain why he does not hold a higher rank. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}